


space • m.h

by fvckjuan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College Students NCT Dream, Crack, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Huang Ren Jun Is Trying But Markhyuck are Dumb, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Bad at Feelings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee Is Clingy, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, NCT Dream Crack, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Seriously he doesn’t know personal space, Shy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckjuan/pseuds/fvckjuan
Summary: all mark does is take up donghyuck’s space.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 18





	1. encima

**Author's Note:**

> hallo and welcome!! i originally wrote this one wattpad then unpublished it (like three times ngl) and i decided to move it over to ao3 along with some of my other works. this was the PEAK of my writing and i don’t wanna keep it in my drafts to collect dust any longer. hope you enjoy!! also encima means above.

I feel like I'm suffocating in my own bed. No matter how much I open my eyes, darkness is all I see and honestly it's becoming less inviting. I thought waking up to darkness meant Death has finally come after me always saying, "Please, Death, just fucking kill me already! I ain't gettin' any younger and I thought you liked them young!"

But, I think Death is getting revenge for me joking about it liking younger people because I feel the air escaping my lungs as the heavy feeling on my body increases. Is there such thing as dying twice or am I being choked to death? 

A soft grumble comes from above me and there's movement before I can finally breathe again. I inhale loudly as I sit up then take deep breaths and take in my dimly lit room. 

"I...really don't know...if I'm...disappointed or blessed..." I say between breaths. Suddenly, something grabs my arm and I scream then kick to my left as hard as I can before jumping out of bed. My door is slammed open to reveal my screaming best friend, Renjun, who is holding a belt as he swings it screaming. 

I scream louder at him screaming and another voice joins the screaming contest. I look over to see the one person who always suffocates me in my sleep- Mark Lee.

His red hair is ruffled as he screams at Renjun and I with his brown eyes widened. I stop screaming, but Renjun keeps swinging his belt and Mark continues screaming as Renjun gets closer to him with it. 

I sigh then say, "Guys." They keep screaming and I groan in annoyance. "Shut the fuck up or else I'm using that belt to whoop both your asses!" I threaten and they both shut their mouths. I sigh in relief and fake smile. "Thank you so much. Now, Renjun, why the hell did you come swinging in here with a belt?"

He scoffs as if the answer is obvious as he answers, "Because I heard you screaming, so I brought the belt to protect you."

"But, a belt of all things?" I add as I rub my forehead exhaustedly. This guy is suppose to be my hyung, yet he can't even protect me right. What was God thinking? 

Renjun pouts and says, "Don't diss my belt when she hasn't hurt you." He holds the leather belt closer to his chest and I roll my eyes. "Anyways, why were you screaming?"

I turn towards the redhead who somehow managed to cling to my arm while I wasn't paying attention and glare at him. "Because of Mark fucking Lee."

Said boy looks up at me and smiles sheepishly, causing my eyes to roll automatically and before he can say anything, I tell him, "Get the hell outta my room, Minhyung, before I beat you the fuck up."

He moves off my bed then turns to leave, but stop. Mark turns towards me and I give him a confused yet pissed look. "What the h-" I'm cut off by a sudden tight embrace that warms my body and I almost hug back.

"Night, Hyuck." Mark whispers softly in my ear and I shiver from the contact then he leaves my room. 

Renjun waves at Mark with a smile then looks at me to smirk as he wiggles his eyebrows. "You're blushing~" He teases and I touch my cheeks to feel warmth then rub them to hopefully rub the flush away. 

It sucks that after 13 years with him, I still blush like a schoolgirl whenever he acts like that. Ever since I was 5 and he was 6, Mark Lee would always cling to my side. 

I never minded his closeness when we were younger, but when other kids would call our friendship weird by the amount of skinship, I stopped returning the same affection back to Mark. 

It seems to not even matter since he still continues to hug me or have zero space between us and it drives me crazy. 

How else am I suppose to react to my childhood best friend/crush constantly hugging and touching me? I already know I get judged for having a crush on the guy yet I continuously reject him on the daily. It's just how I am. You can call me a bipolar bitch or a tsundere, I really don't care. 

But, I know for a fact that if Mark ever found out my hidden feelings, his clinginess would only increase to the point we're literally attatched by the hip, personal space nonexistent, and I know I will go crazy if that ever happened. 

I will make sure I never go crazy for Mark Lee. 

I roll my eyes and lie to Renjun, "I'm red only because of me losing oxygen underneath that oaf." I lay back down on my bed and wrap myself in my blankets.

Renjun hums. "Mhm, I'm sure that's the only reason why." I roll my eyes, despite him not being able to see. "Sweet dreams, Donghyuck."

"G'night, Renjun." I say back before my door closes and I sleep with Mark being in my bed again, cuddling me in his sleep.


	2. a la izquierda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a la izquierda means to the left.

After the whole Mark sneaking into my room fiasco earlier this morning, I woke up half an hour past seven and stretched until a wave of relief overcame my body, making me sigh contently. I don't know why it feels so good to stretch first thing in the morning, but it just does. 

I ruffle my dark hair then yawn and stare at the empty spot on the left side of my bed. I wonder if anyone in the dorms heard us screaming last night? I really hope they don't assume we're having an orgy like the one time Renjun and I had the guys over for game night. Lets just say we never played Twister again. 

A shudder flows through my body and I move out of bed to go to the kitchen to see Mark frying eggs as Renjun has a blanket over his head, his phone in his hand as he feverishly texts. 

He's probably texting his gossip group by how his eyes widen once in a while and he gasps then his typing speed increases. The sounds of his fingers against the glass screen being heard besides Mark's humming and the sizzling of food. 

"Oh, hey!" Mark's deep cheerful voice reaches me and I turn to see him smiling happily at me with a sparkle in his brown eyes. "I was wondering when you'd wake up. Breakfast's on me."

As I go to sit down in front of Renjun, he chuckles softly with his eyes still focused on his screen. He says softly, "I think Hyuck would love to eat breakfast if it was on you..." This bitch really wants to die. 

Mark gives a confused look. "Huh?"

I slap Renjun upside his head then turn to Mark to smile and tell him, "Nothing! It's just...Renjunnie being Renjunnie!" Mark tilts his head then shakes off his confusion and returns his focus to his cooking. I glare at Renjun as he laughs quietly. "You thot! Watch what comes outta your whore mouth!" I whisper to him. 

Renjun wipes away tears from laughing so hard to tease me more. "You're blushing again~"

"Shut the hell up!" I whisper harshly at him and we quiet down when Mark places two plates of eggs and bacon in front of us. 

I look up to meet Mark's warm brown eyes filled with sparkles as he tells us, "Enjoy, you two." He grabs his own plate from the counter and sits in the chair on my left, but he scoots closer to me. 

My heart beats irregularly and I hear Renjun stifle a laugh. I glare at him and begin to eat despite feeling Mark's body against mine. 

I've grown used to constantly having skinship with Mark. Okay, so that might've been a lie as I try to calm down my blushing cheeks. Get your head in the goddamn game, Donghyuck. 

A sudden thought invades my mind, making me gasp softly and the other two look at me. "What's wrong?" Mark asks with worry. 

I put on a frown as I look at him and ask, "Mark, how the hell did you even get into our room last night?"

His worried look goes away as he smiles at me sweetly. "Well, our parents have always been best friends, so they requested that I have a key to your room as you get a key to mine. For emergencies." He answers and resumes eating as I glare at my food. 

Of course my own blood would betray me. I always knew my family were snakes. 

"Careful," Mark says. "You might cut yourself if you keep doing that." He grabs my hands that are holding my knife and fork in a death grip to gently unclench my fists then take out my utensils. 

God, I hate how caring he is because it makes it harder to hate him. Renjun smirks at Mark's action then wiggles his eyebrows at me. I glare at him and continue eating without showing my anger to not worry Mark. 

After breakfast, I go to my room to get ready for my classes, but Mark bursts in. I jump and exclaim, "Sweet Jesus Christ drinking from the Holy Grail! Mark, what the hell?!"

He blushes lightly then takes a few steps closer to me, making me nervous by how much he's invading my personal space, yet I can't tell him off. 

"I was just wondering when you have classes..." His voice so soft that it softens my heart. Why can't I not be whipped for once?! God, why?! 

I avoid looking into his puppy like eyes to answer him. "Mine's at nine today and I'm off in the afternoon. Renjun's at 12."

He frowns and it makes me frown. I don't know why, I actually do, but seeing Mark frown makes me frown. It's just unnatural to see such a frown on his face, or any frown as a matter of fact. 

Mark tells me, "I have mine in the afternoon too...maybe I can walk you to your first class?" His eyes lighting up at the thought of walking me to class. 

My eyes widen and I can feel my cheeks flushing, betraying me once more. Why can't one thing just not betray me like everyone else has? 

I sigh and open my mouth to decline his offer, but his puppy eyes seem to have amplified to sparkle more with hope. 

Oh god, don't look in the eyes, Hyuck. Look away! He'll suck you in! I try to look away, but my brown eyes meet his and I groan then tell him, "Sure! Why not?! What could possibly go wrong?!"

A lot. A lot went wrong. 

The first one was Mark was still wearing his sleeping outfit, his tank top with shorts, making everyone that saw him go gaga over his muscular toned body. His dyed red hair was still messy yet looked perfect on his perfect head. The biggest thing was that he was holding my left hand the whole walk to my class and it was driving me crazy. 

People walking by would coo at our blushing faces and intertwined hands, making me want Zeus to smite me on the spot. When we finally made it to my class, Mark hugged me tightly then said a soft goodbye before walking away and I was left a mess. 

I hate how I'm still thinking about it when I should be focusing on my professor's lecture about...something that I don't fucking know.

...Maybe that was another lie when deep down, I love how I'm still thinking about him. Why can't I just be not whipped for once?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im doing a two chapters per day thing so i’ll post two more chapters tomorrow then work on the final chapters because this story wasn’t completed, so maybe me posting it on ao3 will give me the boost i needed a year ago to finish this story.


	3. a la derecha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it means to the right.

I thought being alone in Renjun and I's room would be fun, but it isn't. Normally, our classes would be at the same time so we would go out to eat or stay in watching mindless dramas. Why does the universe do this to me?

I don't even have Mark to smother me or to be attatched to my side all the time. I groan in annoyance and say to myself, "I must be really bored if I'm admitting to missing that son of a bitch."

Universe, give me something fun or exciting to do until my best friend returns! My phone begins to ring and I pick it up blindly then answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, hyu-" I hang up on the boy then toss my phone to my right and shrug. 

"Welp," I say. "Guess nothing really is happening today."

My phone rings again and I roll my eyes before picking it up to answer, "¿Hola, quién es?" 

The boy sighs. "Hyung, I know it's you and why the hel-heck did you hang up on me?" He says. To be honest, I hung up on the poor Park Jisung because whenever I try to go somewhere with him, he goes wild with Chenle. They're the reasons why we don't play Twister anymore. 

I mean, I love those two so much, but I don't want to overwork myself by going places with them because of how wild they become. 

I shrug and make an excuse. "Special reasons, Jisung. Special reasons."

He sighs once more and I can imagine him rolling his eyes with a little smile on his face. "Anyways," He begins. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to this party coming up on Saturday that-"

"That the Nomin couple are throwing to celebrate their two years together and realized they wouldn't be together if their dear best friends, us, hadn't brought them together in the first place?" I interrupt as I move off my bed to search for food. 

There's silence on the other line until Jisung answers, "Yeah, that one." I laugh with him as I search the fridge for sweet food. 

It is true that we set Jeno and Jaemin up since they were forever stuck in the awkward friendzone when it was beyond obvious that they liked each other, but they were complete dumbasses back then. It took three painful months to make the Nomin ship sail and it was worth it. 

I find a slice of strawberry pie and contemplate on whether I should eat it or not. Jisung talks as I weigh the pros and cons of eating the pie. "They said it's going to be crazier this year since it's Chenle and I's first year in college and they want our first party here to be the best one ever." Fuck it. I grab the pie slice and grab a bottle of whipped cream then place the items on the kitchen counter. 

Jisung continues, "To be honest, I don't think their anniversary parties can get any crazier than the times you guys snuck us in." (A/N I just wanna say I spent 3 minutes trying to see if "snuck" was really a word cuz its such a weird word like wth whom tf thought of this??)

I take the red cap off of the whipped cream to spray the cream on top of the pie then shrug. "It's the crackhead Nomin couple, so literally anything can happen." I tell the boy. I put the cap back onto the can then put it back into the fridge.

The younger sighs. "You're right." Grabbing a fork, I prepare myself for the taste of heaven I am about to experience. 

I know for a fact that the lone slice was for Renjun, but I've been craving for a taste of sweetness all morning and this pie can satisfy me. As soon as I touch the pie with my fork, my head stings as if someone hit me and I wince.

Jisung hears me and asks worriedly, "What's wrong, hyung?"

I rub the back of my head to ease the pain. "I think Renjun's gonna hit me so hard that I end up feeling it across time and space." I tell him shocked. "But, besides that, it's just like I said. New things always happens at Nomin's parties and it's not really a shock when we think hard about it. Like you and Chenle getting together at the first anniversary party or Renjun's on and off fling with that one guy who I really don't care about."

"Hmm." Jisung hums softly and I take a bite of the pie. Oh god. I might get my ass beat in the future, but this is totally worth it. I continue to savor the sweet strawberry taste when Jisung speaks again. "Maybe at this party you and Mark can finally get together after all these years?"

I choke on a piece of strawberry and cough hard, putting my phone down to stop myself from choking on both fruit and Jisung's words. 

When I'm no longer dying, I grab my phone to tell Jisung, "S-Stay in your lane with that bullshit, Jisung, or I swear to God."

I can't believe this little boy is laughing at his words. The thought of Mark and I getting together makes me feel...happy to be honest. I hate to admit it, especially to Jisung, that a small part of me does hope for Mark to be my boyfriend. 

The truth is that at any time I can confess to Mark my inner feelings, but I'm too scared. I know how ridiculous I sound, but I'm so scared. Mark deserves someone who doesn't insult him or turn away from him on the regular basis and isn't afraid to show their feelings to him. 

I'm not that person. 

"I already know what you're thinking, hyung, and I'm telling you to stop doubting yourself. Mark doesn't care about the amount of times you push him away and claim to not feel anything for him because he'll always be by your side whenever you need him." Jisung's words comfort me. "Use Saturday as the perfect time to confess. Trust me when I say both of your lives will be a thousand times better after you confess."

A warmth fills my cheeks as my heart flutters because of the hope Jisung is giving me. This fetus is telling the truth. I should just go for it with no fear. 

Get Mark to be mine with no fear. I'll grab him by his cute cheeks, tell him how I feel, and kiss him with all of my heart. Great plan, Donghyuck. Thanks, Donghy-

"Also, dont be such a bitch to him if you want the confession to go smoother." Jisung interrupts my thoughts. 

"What the fuck, Jisung?!" I exclaim and roll my eyes. "I was hyping myself up and you just ruined it! You little piece of-"

Jisung laughs, "Bye and good luck!" He hangs up and I groan then raise my arm to throw my phone, but stop to yell in annoyance. 

My annoyance changes into a bubbly feeling and the next thing I know I'm laughing. Despite how shitty and dumb they are, my best friends are truly the best and I love them more than anything in the world. 

Now, time to prepare for Renjun beating me up as he squeals in happiness after I tell him my plan for the party.


	4. lejos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lejos means far and it gets sadboihours up in here ✊😔

It's been a few days since the pie incident...and strangely it's been a few days since I last saw Mark. I tried visiting his room and knocking on his door only to hear nothing. I even found his room key and used it only to find his roommate, Yukhei, in there by himself. 

I asked him, "Do you know where Mark went?"

He looked just as confused as me and shrugged his shoulders. "Mark's barely in here anymore. He's always out for some reason, but I thought he was with you all week." I shook my head and his confusion increased. "That's really weird then."

He hasn't answered my calls or texts. He barely talks to the others as well and it drives me insane. I know I shouldn't be worked up over this, but I am and I'm no longer Sunshine Hyuck. I'm now Dark Overload Donghyuck and I won't hesitate to eat your food just to piss you off. Except for Renjun. I've already learned my lesson.

My morning classes are over and I walk around campus with Renjun to find the dumbass Canadian. "Where in the actual fucking hell is Minhyung?!" I exclaim in exhaustion after spending an hour searching for him. He should've had morning classes like us, so he should've been in his dorms which he wasn't or at the café where he wasn't in.

Renjun sighs then shrugs. "Maybe he's avoiding you. Like, that's the only logical explanation. Hyuck, what have you done to piss him off recently?" He says and I gasp dramatically at his accusation. Renjun rolls his eyes at my dramatic expression. "That's the only reason why Mark wouldn't be around us 'cause you're always around us and he's trying to avoid you, so he's also avoiding us which isn't helping us since we miss him and he kinda kept us together. So, what the fuck did you do upset the only cinnamon roll we have in our group?"

"I'm not a cinnamon roll?" I question.

"You're a roll." He responds back and I smile happily until he finishes his sentence. "But a roll of dumbass, like a cinnamon roll with raisins in it. The raisins ruin the whole thing like how you ruined Mark by being mean to him." I sigh and follow Renjun into the housing area of campus. 

I can already sense a lecture coming, and despite the amount of times I always ignored Renjun's lectures, I want to listen to him this time. He is right about one major thing and it's that I always act bipolar with Mark which could be why he's avoiding me.

Renjun continues, "Hyuck, I love you no homo, but you need to get your priorities straight, despite you being gay as hell. One moment, you rant about how Mark is so precious and sweet and deserves so much, yet the next moment you're calling him dumb and so on. Maybe Mark has reached his breaking point of constantly dealing with your bipolar ass and is trying to move on to someone who will tell him how they feel instead of pushing him away all the time." I flinch at his words and feel my heart break. 

I hate how right he is because it is true. I do pull Mark in only to push him away, but it's only because of how scared I am of my feelings for him. It's scary always having one person on your mind to the point you forget to do your homework or forget to sleep before 2am. It's scary to feel normal then blush crazily and your heart beats irregularly when a certain person is near you. It's scary to constantly worry about them and want to give your everything to them without thinking about the rejection. Falling in love has always scared me when I was younger, and to actually fall in love has me terrified.

"You're right." I say as we reach our door and Renjun pulls his key out. "Mark deserves so much better than me. I don't even know why he fell in love with a bitch like me. God, I'm such an asshole. All because I'm scared of loving him and not giving him enough or just the idea of loving someone makes me so fucking scared."

My eyes begin to tear up and Renjun immediately pulls me into the room, closes the door, then hugs me as I cry. I haven't cried like this in years since I first realized I loved Mark. I say between sobs, "I want to love him, but I'm scared of completely depending on him. I'm scared of going insane for Mark and-and I don't want to lose him all because of me being such an asshole."

Renjun rubs my back soothingly and it makes me feel better, but only a little bit because of it not being a certain person. "I miss him. I miss him being right next to me because it made me feel less lonely. I miss him holding my hand or hugging me. I-I can't sleep well without knowing he's sleeping right beside me. I wish I could've told him how much I loved him being in my personal space. I wish I could've told him that my personal space is our personal space."

"Don't turn all mushy on me, Donghyuck." Renjun says and we laugh together softly. I pull away from him to smile at him. I open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me off. "You don't need to say anything to me. I know already. Just remember that I'm your best friend and I'll always be here to tell you off, knock you unconscious, be dumb with you, and comfort you when you need it. That's what best friends do and I really do love being your best friend, Hyuck. I might not say it enough, but I appreciate you and want you happy, so I'm going to help you and Mark finally get together."

My eyes tear up again and I hug Renjun tightly. I really hope Mark will still be at Nomin's party tomorrow, so I can finally tell him how I feel. I can finally have him close to me again instead of so far away that I can't even reach out to touch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it might take a while but there’s two more chapters before it’s done. i’ll do my best ti make the best ending for this story because it deserves it and i dont wanna half ass it. thank you to those that have read my story so far!! i really appreciate the support 💚💚💚


End file.
